


#63 - Rules

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [63]
Category: Chronicles of the Kencyrath - P. C. Hodgell
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: rules, Jame.  No beta.





	#63 - Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: rules, Jame. No beta.

"You're studying again?" asked Timmon. "It's such a hot day. Wouldn't you rather go swim? You're already top of the class for tactics anyway."

Jame shrugged, annoyed but unsurprised. Timmon wouldn't study if his life depended on it. "I want to make sure I understand that last volume of Tirandys' rules of war."

Timmon leaned against the wall and laughed. "What's so funny?" Jame wanted to know.

"You. Who would've thought _you_ cared about rules?"

"You see, I have to understand them before I can break them," said Jame.

Now Timmon was puzzled. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"About this? Yes."


End file.
